Motor vehicles are typically equipped with a plurality of seats that are arranged in one or more rows within the interior of the motor vehicle. Each of the seats is typically arranged to face forward in the direction of travel of the vehicle.
Such arrangements of seats may be convenient to allow the greatest number of seats to be provided within the vehicle. Additionally, such seating arrangements may be comfortable for travelling long distances in the vehicle. However, such seating arrangements may discourage interactions between the occupants of the vehicle, particularly between occupants who are not seated within the same row of seats.
It is desirable to allow for arrangements of seats within a motor vehicle that facilitate interaction between many or all of the occupants of the vehicle and allow collaborative activities to be performed during and between journeys in the vehicle.